Wish Upon A Parent
by Dragon's Shaow
Summary: Wish Upon A Parent, Harry Potter x Alex Rider x Avengers; three-way crossover fanfic, rating: T and M, Family/Hurt-Comfort and Romance Pairing: Loki/Natasha Follows most of the Avengers, Thor, and Thor 2 storyline Loki finds that how family can heal the wounds of the heart and learns how to be a father and a husband. Family Reconciliation Warning: mild parental spanking
1. Prologue: The Wish

**Hi! This Dragon's Shaow,**

**I wanted to let all my readers and reviewers know that I'm working very hard this story, um, I wanted also to reassure you all that this my first three-way crossover so it isn't probable that I'll ever abandon this story. That said, I'm sure ya'll have all read the summery, the way I'm hoping that this all goes is to follow some of the collective storylines of the Harry Potter books, the Alex Rider books, the Avengers, Thor 1 & 2 and just a tiny snippet of Iron man 3. **

**Before I ever even thought about posting the Prologue; I was doing lots and lots of research, I kept on changing my beginning approach and I was having a lot of trouble of trying to find and fit together the right components to make this perfect. I was reading lots of Harry Potter hurt/comfort fanfics, almost all of the fanfics in the Alex Rider x Avengers Crossover archive, reading England-based romance novels (in order to get a feel for the British elegant way of speech) and of course, watching the movies I mentioned.**

**I'm going to try to update as much as possible, so plz bear with me if it seems that I'm taking a week or more to update, I'm bit of a perfectionist. ****Thank you for those who have already reviewed my story and please keep on reading _Wish Upon A Parent._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Alex Rider, or the Marvel movies_**

**_I do own my created characters for this story:_**

**_Bos'son pronounced (Boss'son)_**

**_Lillel'la pronounced (Lill Le La)_**

**_Amaryllis pronounced (Am a rill is)_**

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

Prologue: The Wish

Alec rubbed his brow again because of Wolf getting on his case, again, while he was attempting to do the paperwork he missed due to the seven Scorpia missions he had just come back from. He signed his name to a couple of mission reports, placed them in the filing pile, cracked his fingers, wrists, neck and toes, and then, looked up at Wolf to listen to what was left of the bodyguard's latest rant and he silently released the invisible magic sound-dampeners.

"...Alec, you really need to go see someone about these nightmares. They're tearing you apart; you can't sleep, instead, you work yourself into a coma, a coma, mind you, that'll last for a month. Then! Wait! Wait, get this! YOU also take caffeine mega-pills to keep yourself awake! YOU eat like a person who no longer cares about living, I dunno but it seems to me that maybe, YOU Want to die! I …" Alec suddenly spoke up cutting Wolf off in mid-tirade by saying in a very dark tone, "My, my, I was beginning to wonder, just when you were going to catch on to the fact that I. WANT. TO. DIE. I was actually rather concerned that you'd never notice, but this also means that Hadrian now owes me 500 pounds because he thought that you weren't going to detect our actions for another week. However, you've caught sight of our plans, so I say congratulations, Wolf. The British government should give you a medal." He finished sarcastically, getting up from his desk chair and moving from behind his desk, going toward the door.

Wolf quickly picks up his metaphorical jaw from the floor and moves swiftly from in front of the desk in order to intercept Alec but Alec deftly evaded the large, muscled body guard and escaped out the door speedily. Alec literally ran (the second he managed to get out his office door) all to way to the men's room and slammed the door shut, locked it, and turned in haste, looking for a step stool.

A Day Later….

"So, he wants us to go see a quack, Alec? Really," Hadrian snorted while rolling his eyes skyward. "My, my, why am I not surprised at all?" Hadrian's voice dripped with blatant sarcasm. Alec walked in a swaying drunken man's pace over to the lazy boy mound that Hadrian had created and crawled onto the mound and curled up into a ball next to his twin brother. "Hadrian, let's wait until SHIELD gets on their knees and begs our help, you are aware I'm sure, that they're going to need some assistance with Thanos." Hadrian let out a dramatic yet sarcastic sigh before replying, "Yes, yes, however, you and I both know that Thanos will probably run the moment he sees us, again. Trapping the Mad Titan and the Other in their own minds, while tossing in mirages of us torturing them with Горение Льда and Lady Death turning her face away from Thanos in disgust; most assuredly annihilated any common sense or strategy he had left. I must state that bit of amusement had a taste of brilliance to it, I rather look forward to the challenge of complete and utter humiliation before Lady Death."

Alec gave a slightly depressed sigh and attempted to snuggle closer to his twin but Hadrian immediately stopped him by turning to face Alec and Hadrian reached up with two fingers on his right hand and slowly, gently drew a circle on his twin's forehead. Softly, he whispered to Alec a question, "What concerns you so? Tell me, please?" Alec then mindspoke to Hadrian, _' I wish that the time for Mother to awaken was already past, what if Loki hates her and refuses to love her and...us? Will all that we've done and gone through be for nothing? What about Lillel, our little sister? Will she have hatred toward our mother for not making better provisions for us? And our little brothers, Bos'son and Julian, what if they awaken her too soon? If...'_ Hadrian automatically cut him off by mindspeaking Alec, _'We'll be fine, as long as Fury doesn't disturb the mental suppression blocks on his mind, now STOP FRETTING SO MUCH! Loki and Mother are, yes, going to be livid that we didn't inform them sooner; but they're especially going to be angry if they learn that we've second-guessed our actions at every single step of the way! So, I say it again, we'll are going to be fine._

_As for Bos'son and Julian, if something does end up occurring; it will be because of how disturbingly withdrawn Bos'son has become lately. I agree with you about Bos'son, something's wrong; he's becoming like he's shutting off his emotions one by one and not allowing Julian or Lillel to know what's going on with him. He is starting to look alarmingly like someone who has absolutely no iota of how to deal with loss and doesn't want to deal with whatever loss he has experienced and he's beginning to resemble how you looked when I finally was able to find you. How he's acting right now, I'm truly surprised he hasn't told Mother; as a matter of fact, I think that if our father, Loki, manages by some miraculous happenstance shows up in the next few days: we should get Bos'son to him right away!' Alec, having pondered his twin's words, replied in agreement, 'It might be rather bad if father's reaction isn't...well, softened down a bit when he finds out that he has had five sons and a daughter living on Midgard all this time, that Heimdall and Odin had no knowledge of our existence at all, that Lillel'la vehemently hates his guts and wants nothing to do with him, and then, having to be a father to Bos'son (in Bos'son's current state); we're going to put Fury on notice to be extremely delicate with breaking just all of that to Loki. We had better inform Fury that if Loki shows up, to take him aside, sit him down, and to be very gentle with Loki because if he took the news of being a Jotan bad; this is going to be a terrifying cataclysm! I wholeheartedly agree that action needs to be taken swiftly, so that we don't lose our sweet little brother to his current state of mind; I'd be willing to bet that Bos'son is trying to prove himself to us by hardening his heart and cutting his emotions off, but Hadrian, I don't think that we can make it clear enough for him, that we need his sweetness and emotions to keep us sane. If...father can...will help Bos'son, if Bos'son is attached to our father, we'll be able to tap into the family soul bond and finally get some relief from our burden and Bos'son will be ok.'_

Alec: ' _But...if Loki comes...never mind.'_

Hadrian: ' _But what?'_

Alec released a shaky sigh as though he was about to weep and replied in tear-soaked tone, '_ I'm scared...that if our...father arrives here, I won't be able to suppress the urge to run to him and to wrap my arms around my... Papa. How do I restrain myself from going him the moment he arrives?' _Hadrian feeling the sheer amount of emotional strain and agony his twin was under through their bond, he took in the image of tears in his twin brother's mesmerizing turquoise eyes and the tears streaming down the face of the one he personally considered the other half of his soul, answered Alec in a completely brokenhearted sound, _' I...don't know. Alec, I...swear that if I knew how to answer that...' _His mind voice cracked, for he was at a loss as to what perfect thing to say to his twin to fix or stop this from hurting Alec but he truly did not know that particular answer. He felt their soul start to quiver and rock back and forth, he sensed that if they both began to cry that they wouldn't be able to stop and their emotions would cause freezing rain to start pouring from the sky that had nary a cloud in it, on a such warm and sunny day but he also had a tingling sense that somehow they would both greatly benefit from the release of their iron-clad control over their cumulative emotions.

And so they wept.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I changed Alex's name to Alec because to me it sounds cooler, Harry's and Julius's names for the same reason.

Горение Льда=This is Russian for "Freezing Flames", its an ability to freeze with ice a target while burning it with fire.


	2. Chapter 1: The Unaware Parent

**Now the plot is moving along, Onward!**

**Thank you ****so much **Biery5 and ParamoreRoxMySocks for your reviews, they gave me the push to this chapter done!:)!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter, Alex Rider, or the Marvel movies; they belong to their authors and creators.**

**I just own the characters I created and the character modifications**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter 1: The Unaware Parent

Monday 11:30pm, the next week….

"Doctor, talk to me." Director Fury demanded. Dr. Selvig replied, "Director." Director Fury asked, "Is there anything we know for certain?" Dr. Selvig replied

hesitatingly, "The Tesseract is misbehaving." Fury questioned, "Is that supposed to be funny?" Selvig answered rather seriously, "No, it's not funny at all. The

Tesseract is not only active, she's behaving." Fury stated, "I assume you pulled the plug." Dr. Selvig continued to explain, "She's an energy source. We turn

off the power, she turns it back on. If she reaches peak level…" Fury quickly interrupted Selvig, "We prepared for this, Doctor; harnessing energy from

space." Selvig volleyed back, "But we don't have the harness. My calculations are far from complete. And she's throwing off interference, radiation. Nothing

harmful, low levels of gamma radiation." Fury suddenly and swiftly turned his head back from looking at the Tesseract to Dr. Selvig to say in a concerned

manner, "That can be harmful. Where's Agent Barton?" Dr. Selvig scoffs and replies in a mocking manner while gesturing in a pointing way with his thumb

over his shoulder, "The Hawk; up in his nest as usual."

Agent Clint Barton aka Hawkeye, was crouched in a perch-like position with his arms crossed over and around the thick, yellow bar enclosing his nest in. Hehad a rather concentrated, intense, brooding gaze on the situation below him when he heard Director Fury through his comlink command, "Agent Barton, report."

He deftly moved from his position to obey the Shield director by rapidly descending his nest's attached rope to the Tesseract's operation floor. He joined the director in a matched walking stride about the operation floor; Fury reminded him, "I gave you this detail so you could keep a close eye on things."Hawkeye replied in a seemingly less than respectful tone, "Well, I see better from a distance." Fury questioned him, "Are you seeing anything that might set this thing off?"

The female NASA scientist (to Selvig) called, "Doctor, it's spiking again."

Clint answered, "No one's come or gone. It's oven clean. No contacts, no I.M.'s. If there was any tampering, sir, it wasn't at this end."

Fury then, felt a rather distinct chilling sense of foreboding at his subordinate's last words and thought to himself, _' I'd bet this has something to do with The Elder Twain's father, Loki. All of these dramatics for the payment of two life debts, this is leaving my gut feeling identical to when I first met Alec and Hadrian: if I find out that they've once again omitted a single bit of information about their father's arrival, I'm going to wring their little, scrawny, insane necks!" _But Fury didn't, however, express his thoughts on his face, instead circumspectly repeated Barton's final three words, "At this end?"

Clint rapidly explained while crossing his arms, "Yeah, the cube is a doorway to the other end of space, right? The doors open from both sides."

Dr. Selvig clacked away at the keyboard and saw on the monitors his worst nightmares.

Suddenly the Tesseract thundered and shook the entire facility. Big enough, where both Agents Hill and Coulson could feel and they were at different ends of the facility.

The flaring rings and glow of the cube spouted out brighter and louder, like a boiling pot of water. The Tesseract's energy built up into a blue-white beam much like the Bifrost Bridge, which hit the other end of a platform that was wired to the CMS device. The great maelstrom beam fired the Tesseract energy.

The beam then formed a vortex, which then opened up a portal. A black hole was created. From the portal, the blackness of space, beautiful and mysterious, strewn with a billion stars appeared and a gust of blue-white energy clouds filled the room, blinding everyone.

The Tesseract's energy forms into a cloud that reached to the top the facility's vacuum chamber ceiling.

It became abnormally quiet.

Then... heavy breathing was heard from the platform.

Shield guards steadily advancing, griping their raised assault weapons in their hands.

After a little visibility was regained, everyone soon saw a dark haired, sweat-covered man crouched on the raised platform: then Fury took in a deep breath, slowly releasing it, elevated his voice to catch the man's attention, "Excuse me, Sir, who are you? And would you mind lowering your spear?" he politely asked the man that was painstakingly rising to his feet from the debarkation crouched position on the raised platform, smoke coming off it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Loki's Pov xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_The one-eyed mortal, had just asked him who he was and if he would mind lowering his scepter. He also took into account that the mortal had asked rather_

_ politely but looked nervous for some unfathomable reason, he decided that he'd that he would grant the mortal's requests, for time being: while his attention _

_was rifted on the mortal, he felt a familiar sensation of curiosity begin to burn through him once more. _

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx End Loki's Pov xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The dark haired, slender man then, loudly announced in that authoritative, recognizable Rider tone, "I am LOKI of Asgard and I am burdened with glorious purpose!"

While continuing to look at Loki, all that Fury gave off as a facial expression was a raised eyebrow at the slightly odd introduction; after a lifetime of having dealt with Loki's children, specifically The Elder Twain, there really wasn't much of anything that could truly shock or freak him out anymore.

He then signaled to the Shield guards and Hawkeye to stand down, lower their weapons, and to slowly back away from the platform: as a sign of good faith.

Fury mentally grimaced at the idea of sitting down Loki and gently breaking the news to the unsuspecting parent about his kids, Loki's children, who, had for the past 29 years, created pure chaos at their coming and left unadulterated havoc in their wake. Again, for seemed like the umpteenth time, he cursed and railed at Alec and Hadrian's manipulation in leaving HIM with their father.

Afterwards, Fury called out and asked Loki if he might approach him, Loki consented by beckoning with his left hand in a come here motion.

Fury came and stopped within arm's reach of Loki, his hands completely still at his sides. Loki had previously stared warily at the Heimdall-colored mortal, but as the mortal drew closer to him, he felt…strangely at ease with the mortal so he magnanimously bestowed a slightly gentle smile on the mortal.

Fury taking the smile as a good sign, said to Loki, "Welcome to Earth, Your Majesty, I'm Director Nick Fury of Shield and…."

Suddenly, out of the blue, appeared a flashing dark green pentagram with black dragon in the middle and red dragons forming a ring around the pentagram, it then, slammed into Loki with the speed of a 100x accelerated Bifrost Bridge but with the force of a Japanese Bullet train causing Loki's eyes to roll back as he was subsequently, knockout.

Fury didn't even get the chance to react because he nearly fell backward under the weight of a 230 pound, unconscious Asgardian collapsing on top of him. Hawkeye and the Shield guards immediately came to their Director's aid by assisting Fury in picking up and carrying Loki through the facility and out to Fury's personal chopper, placing the prone body of Loki on the chopper's backseat and Fury, after giving out orders through his com to Coulson to reinitiate the Avengers and to gather them at the Helicarrier, got into the chopper.

The chopper lifted off from the facility's main landing pad and flew off to the north.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the midst of Loki's knockout and the resulting confusion, an unseen teeny-tiny green quartz crystal quickly absorbed the excess Tesseract energy at the top of the facility's vacuum chamber ceiling; left behind by Loki's arrival.

Then it disappeared without a sound, allowing time for the rest of the Shield facility to fully evacuate its personnel and tech. Loki's scepter and the Tesseract were placed in separate, sealed black containers to be flown directly to Helicarrier.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Time skip, Tuesday 10:45 am xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He drifted from La La Land back to consciousness, waking to the unfamiliar noise of heavy, silk curtains being pushed aside and to a severely pounding headache.

He tiredly opened his eyes to see a dark green, silk canopy above him; he also noticed that he was situated underneath a heavy, embroidered, dark green, silk coverlet: and in an remarkably, fluffy, comfortable and warm dream-like bed dressed with satin sheets and large, thick, soft pillows.

After rubbing his eyes using his left hand, he briefly examined his lavishly decorated, dark green and gilded gold room and its surroundings with mild wide-eyed curiosity; his gaze turned to an entering liveried footman carrying a small, silver, covered morning tray with both hands.

The silent footman walked over to the heptagon shaped, mahogany, little, tea table that was established before the enormous bay window unblocked by the silk curtains which let in the morning sun; he set down his covered silver tray on the table, pulled out the chair from it and promptly left the bedroom by the ornate double doors on the right-hand side of the room.

Loki was struggling to sit up against the headboard when the a door on the left side of the bedroom opened and out stepped a well-dressed man, which when he noticed that Loki was attempting to sit up; he darted to Loki's bedside and pushed Loki back down into the prone position on his back and proceeded to scold him, "Prince Loki! What do you think you're doing?! You're not supposed to move yet; your muscles are still damaged and sore from falling on concrete yesterday and not only that, any kind of aggressive movements could strain all of your arms' muscles and then you'll have sprained both arms, that if you haven't already. Now, don't move! I'll bring you the morning paper and your morning snack."

With that parting verbal shot and a dark, withering glare: he strode over to the table, uncovered the tray and brought it back to the bedside and placed in Loki's lap then gently helping the injured prince to sit up with a pillow cushioning his back against the headboard.

"Good Morning, Your Highness, I'm Tarquinius Grey II, starting today I'm your valet, don't expect an apology from me for scolding you and we'll get along like rats to cheese." Tarquinius told Loki with a wry smile; Loki was a state of utter shock, he couldn't believe that a mortal had spoken to him thusly.

Shaking his head in wonder, he drank the tea, for the tea was chamomile, his favorite and he devoured all of the cinnamon crumpets by doing so all the pain and soreness vanished from his body, but he still felt very hungry.

He looked in a ask sense to Tarquinius and Tarquinius just smiled back at him.

His valet then begun to laugh and he laughed until tears streamed down his face; he eventually stopped himself long enough to explain to the now very confused royal prince, "The reason for my laughter is because the two main servants of the Belstrome House were bemoaning whither or not you would eat anything; the head cook was hysterical, she vowed that she'd quit if you refused to eat anything and butler was planning to directly hand you his notice if you asked for any absinthe. However, the rest of us, were betting money if you would or wouldn't eat at all and myself and the lady's maid each bet € 90 that you would eat all of your morning snack, your brunch, and dinner. So even if you only eat two of the three meals, we still get paid but I have a feeling you'll eat all three meals. I can't tell you how relieved the staff will be to know that you eat; we've all heard the tales where Their Graces all but two, drink coffee, vodka, absinthe, cherry nightshade and blackberry belladonna tea and the two Graces that do eat, they eat so sparingly that even a termite wouldn't and couldn't survive on that tiny amount that they eat. Do you understand why now I laughed, my prince?"

Tarquinius gave Loki an amused wicked grin to end his short speech.

Loki's eyes nearly popped out his head when he saw Tarquinius' smile, a smile that normally adorned his own, he then asked what seemed like the two obvious questions to him, "Who are Their Graces? And where can one get a bath?"

His valet nicely smiled this time and replied to both, "You'll get to personally meet one of Their Graces tomorrow morning and he'll clarify **everything** for you about that subject : as for the bath, let me get these beddings off of you and get you into your robe. I'll be taking you to the bath house, the massage room, the shaving stall, your dressing room (getting you completely dressed for the rest of the day) and then, finally the brunch parlor. Sound good to you, my Prince?"

He smiled pleasantly at Loki and received Loki's affirmation nod. Tarquinius picked up the now empty tray and place it on the table, also he pushed in the unused chair and he went about doing what he said he would do for Loki.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End chapter 1

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Wow! That was a long first chapter for me, hope ya'll enjoyed it and plz review! Coming next Chapter 2: Bos'son

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Here's a sneak peek for chapter 2:

"According to The Elder Twain, You're our long-lost father and are also a recipient of my older sister's eternal hatred. Congratulations." Bos'on sarcastically said to Loki while sneering nastily at his father. Loki was….speechless.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Can't wait to read your reviews! Matte ne!


	3. Chapter 2: Tears and Heartbrokenness

**At the end of this chapter, I have a challenge for ya'll.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter, Alex Rider, or the Marvel movies; they belong to their authors and creators.**

**I just own the characters I created and the character modifications**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Nobody realizes that some people expend tremendous energy merely to be normal."  
- Al Camus

Chapter 2: Tears and Heartbrokenness

Tuesday 10:15 am...

Loki was enjoying, blissfully, for the lack of a better word, devouring his Asgardian feast sized breakfast of countless fresh fruits, lightly spiced, and steamed vegetables, and every imaginable common and uncommon breakfast food; when his butler, Mortimer, just mystically appeared at his left elbow, extending out to his Prince a smallish, silver slaver with a little, white, calling card on it. Loki glanced at the card, and looking Mortimer in the eye, stated in that pleading pouting tone of voice, "But I'm still eating. Please, can't it wait until I'm done?" Sighing, his butler reluctantly replied, "Very well, Your Highness, I'll inform the Shield Director to wait until you arrive for ten minutes in the blue parlor."

With that, Mortimer left Loki to his morning meal.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Exactly ten minutes later, Loki entered the light blue, richly furnished parlor. After he had sat himself down in plush armchair, then narrowing his eyes at Fury and with a grim smile inquisitively questioned, "So, Director Fury, can you kindly tell me just what occurred Monday evening that caused my great migraine and soreness?"

Nick Fury knew then that "the proper time" had finally come: first he took in a deep breath, letting it out, he mentally grimaced and countered, "Before I even talk about that incident, there's something you really need to see first, please try to watch all of this recording. If you up to it, I'll be returning later at 7pm tonight to answer your question; but at this moment, I've some Shield business that has to be attended to, immediately." Having said that, Nick arose from the opposite chair and strode toward the parlor doors, briefly pausing in front of Loki's chair to hand the seated prince the TV remote and then he left, shutting the parlor French doors behind a bewildered and confused expression, Loki turned on the 72″ plasma TV screen to a …defining scene of a glaring cyclops Director Fury angrily pacing back and forth across in what seemed to be a dimly lit audience chamber. For five or six minutes, there was no sound: he could tell that the mood was very serious and tense** (**it reminded Loki of a certain time when Thor and he had gotten in trouble with Odin for putting biting ants in a visiting Dwarven dignitary's bed as a prank, once. They'd been caught by Heimdall and punished by Odin, Frigga, and Eir the Head Healer. The final punishment was cleaning out the Royal Dwarven Stables, **all**** 551 stalls**!**)**. Suddenly a loud burst of sound came through the speakers with Fury yelling incredulously, "Where the Hell have you two been?! I've been waiting two hours for you both to show up and you said that 'Nicholas, come immediately to Darknall Hall, it's life or death important! Come Quick!' But yet, YOU'RE LATE! What's so damn urgent?"

Entwining, sotto, young male tones sounded forth, "Our apologies, if We caused distress to you, Nicholas. We were attempting ratify a disturbing family matter but it all came to nothing; however, Our weighty concerns are not the entire reason why We summoned you here. You asked Us many a time 'Who Our father is?' and due to some potentially disastrous, frustrating circumstances, We've been unwittingly forced to use the exclusive allowance clause in the Our Familial Decree on Our little brother, Bos'son; but now…We've determined that for your safety and Our family's, to grant you your long awaited answer at last by asking you a personal request. However, We've a guideline We would prefer for you to follow but if you so choose not to; please be aware that there'll be consequences that you will take full responsibility for as well as **any **damages resulting from your choice. Should you willingly accept Our request, We wish to inform you that it will cover two of the life-debts you owe Us, on the record. Do you accept?"

Fury had long stopped pacing and was facing the camera with a gob-smacked expression as though he couldn't believe what had just been said to him and then his eye narrowed in suspicion, "Why? What's the catch? I get a bad feeling whenever you two offer up deals like this to me. What type of Hell am I going to have to go through for this deal? Are you both playing 'that double entrée' game at my expense, again? Don't forget that I've seen just how you treat your siblings, if I wasn't someone you two had concern for 'as person to be aware of': I'd be tempted to say, that you secretly enjoy insulting your sister and younger brothers." The deeper young male answered Fury, "It's understandable that you're so wary of such a proposition from Us but kindly allow me to reassure you that We've no ulterior motive in this instance, Our request is utterly sincere and you will come to no physical harm so there is no need for such hostile notions." Fury swiftly replied to the so-called 'reassurance', "Julian told me 'that if I ever hear you say something in the way of a remote 'reassurance', to be on my guard and to infer the exact opposite of what leaves your mouth afterward. That's when Alec will lead me into a trap surrounded by countless snares. If he uses the word "sincere", it's his way of putting his intended prey at ease before he springs the baited trap so beware. ' So if I understand the opposite inference of what you just said correctly, you really mean, 'Nick, we **do** have an underlining motive here and you **are** going to get hurt somehow!' Alec, do you think I don't clearly see what you're doing here?!"

Alec sighed wearily and muttered a rueful something, and then he tiredly said, "I see, The Doom Twins have been spreading hatred tales to more than just family; they have an uncanny ability to find and throw the sharpest stones for prolonged agony on their victims. I fear that We taught them far too **well** in the art of dealing out subtle barbs, congratulations to The Elder Twain, We have succeeded in the goal of fraternal hatred. So not only does Our little sister detests Us but so does Bos'son and Julian. The only thing to have a complete set of familial hatred is to now earn Our father's abhorrence and eternal disappointment. Perfection at last." The one called Alec finished his statement with a touch of sarcasm in his now depressed voice. After a long, uncomfortable silence, Fury ventured a short question, "Your Father?"

A less-deep, young male voice gently said, "Yes, Our father. That's actually Our request to you, Nicholas, but will you hear Alec out first though? It truly grieves Us that there's a deeply rooted hate in Bos'son and Julian, if We had known that they would take Our public façade so to heart, We would've left them in the care of Lillel and not interfered at all. We, obviously let the usual emotional response to finding family and the euphoria of not being alone anymore, overthrow Our good sense... Alec." Fury's expression was now softened at these spoken words and he said, "Fine, Alec, I'll do it."

A sigh of sheer exhaustion escaped Alec's lips before he began speak once more, "Last year, Earth had an unexpected visitor arrive in New Mexico from a previously thought to be mythological place, did you not? That visitor was Thor and there was a mention of a name in the written 804 report from Agent Coulson, which is considered by Shield as possibly hostile, yes? That name is Loki. Loki is the 2nd Prince of Asgard and preemptive heir to the Throne of Jotanheim; he was adopted by Odin (the current King of Asgard) at the conclusion of the War with the Jotans. Apparently, Loki is actually a Jotan (a Frost Giant), not an Asgardian like Thor; anyway, Loki was newborn son of King Laufey (late King of Jotanheim) but he was abandoned in an ice shrine for being born too small and was meant to be left to die. Now what occurred in that town was a part of Loki's severe reaction to have been lied to for many centuries and of course, to the bad way of finding out that he was adopted. What does this have to do with Our request, you're wondering? We've been using Our cosmic equation, and have calculated that the highly likely event of Loki's Arrival on Earth is sometime in the beginning of next week. Due to a sensitive but weighty matter, We've come to a final resolution, Loki needs to be informed about Us as soon as he gets here...Hadrian!"

The less-deep, young male voice from before now identified as Hadrian, he picked up the conversation from Alec, "Why? This is the question running through your mind, Nicholas; the response is two-fold, one half you're just not going to receive from Us but what We can tell you is there's an extremely delicate matter at hand that could easily transform into a crisis. We're of the understanding that Loki might just have the ability and right amount of impact to bring closure to the situation and keep similar occurrences from gaining a certain level of velocity or becoming so perilous to the surrounding populous. This is hopefully the only time you hear Us say that We don't have the essential equipment and behavioral tools to personally put an end the issue. This has to do with Our little brother, Bos'son, it seems that he's...not been himself lately and We aren't just concerned anymore, more like terrified for his well-being. As to why We refuse to handle this matter Ourselves is case and point, Lillel: as elder siblings, Our familial role isn't to 'parent' but merely oversee the collective wellness of the underage family members. Back to Bos'son, the behavior that's being portrayed is eerily familiar to Alec on a certain July 22nd."

Alec jumped into the explanation after Hadrian and began fondly speaking, "Contrary to Our public façade, We do truly care what happens to Our little sister and brethren. In order that July 22nd does not reoccur for Us, We need Bos'son's wearing-his heart-on-his-sleeve mentality and sweet, cheerful, childish nature because it's reminder to Alec and myself not to lose Our way, again. According to Julian's telegram, the deadly process has already begun: discarding of emotions, severing of social ties, cutting off of familial bonds, and has completely ceased from eating and sleeping. The next to last step is the sealing away of the voice, hearing, sight, touch, and mind…" Hadrian quickly butted in. "What makes this matter so much worse? Do you know, Nicholas?"

Having that noticeable I-don't-know look, Fury answered in uncertainty, "No…What?"

Once again in vocal concert, Alec and Hadrian replied, "We have no iota of where this is coming from or why it's happening now?! To cause the 'loss of self' state, there has to be a catalyst in place; a massive emotional loss is always the hair-trigger in Our family. The final stage will be utter and absolute loss of control over **All** of his powers and abilities: so if you thought July 22nd was bad, when Alec's tight control fractionally slipped; then when Bos'son's goes, it's going to be an aberrant calamity."

Fury vehemently shook his head as though attempting to push away the 'thought of **someone else** losing control over all of his powers' and then he froze in mid-action remembering an important fact, he queried, "So what, you're gonna pawn a ticking bomb off on this Loki?! Somehow, I don't think that he's going to appreciate that, plus he really might decide to offense to me informing him instead of you two. And what about Lili? What's her take on this issue with Bos'son? Matter of fact, what exactly is it that you both want me to tell Loki?"

In a tone better suited to lecturing a mischievous child, Alec rather drily replied, "Lillel's concerns have no precedence on this matter and what we intend to do in reference to her is not of issue here. Also, Lillel hasn't verbally or otherwise spoken to Us in six years, nine months, five weeks, three days, eighteen hours, fifty-two minutes and seven seconds so it's considerably **unlikely** that she'll have anything significant to say in this particular circumstance. Before you say it, she has **no **intention of any kind of reconciliation at all; Lillel hates Us and the proof is in her last parting words to Us, 'The Elder Twain have a unique touch that whatsoever comes into contact with them instantly dies at the poisoned touch. They truly are our father's esteemed sons.' She has made it quite clear that she wants nothing to do with Us or Our father."

Then The Elder Twain both spoke in that joint flowing voice, "Nicholas, you are simply the courier by which Our message is delivered unto Loki; you won't be actually verbally informing him, We will be. You may leave Us now."

Loki saw Director Fury roll his eyes at the 'nicely put' dismissal and turned his back on the camera and strode toward the door and shut the door after him. Once again, the chamber was filled with a heavy silence soaked in tension, but barely two minutes after Fury had left; the room went black with total darkness. Then suddenly TV screen was filled with red sunlight, the scene was on top of an obsidian stone tower facing two dark figures slumped on the balustrade and Loki could tell that the tower was an otherworldly place because the air was filled with silver mist against a violet sky streaked about with dark turquoise and had a blood red sun.

The two figures were identically garbed in long, black trench coats, black suit pants, black vest with silver buttons, and dark green dress shirts; they had aristocratic features however, their eyes were blocked by elegantly crafted silver-rimmed, shaded glasses and also by the tilt of their heads. They both had waist-length, black hair tied back with emerald green ribbons and their skin looked like Loki's Asgardian spell-skin tone. Bowing his head, Loki drifted away into his thoughts.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **Loki's Pov** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

'_Who are you two? Why do I feel like I should know you? Better yet, what do I mean to you? How did you know about me? You feel like…family. Who…'_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx** End Pov** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A raised voice dragged Loki from his thoughts back to the present to hear Alec start a panicking rant, "This is ludicrous! He'll never believe Us in million years! I mean who in their **right** mind would, 'cause I wouldn't! I tell you if We hadn't **died **that particular day and saw what was in HER memory crystal, I still until this day wouldn't believe it! You what! He may just decide that We're completely bonkers and pay no heed at all! Perhaps, it would be kinder to not tell him….he'll be disappointed with Us anyway." The figure on the left, now identified as Alec, finished his rant with a dejected gesture and the figure on the right, Hadrian countered in a measured, calm tone, "Alec, do you want Bos'son to taste his 'darkness'? Because if you do…." Alec snapped sharply, "No! I definitely don't want him to ever taste darkness!" Audibly sighing, Hadrian sternly replied, "Since you do care, then you'll have no issue in doing what's necessary to protect him and the rest of Our family. I haven't forgotten what it was like for Us when it seemed that the darkness was the only way and I'll never forget that particular day when We saw everything that was done to Our family. How can I? He **needs to know** and he deserves to know…what has happened…to Us."

Contrite, Alec began to address Loki in a tearful stutter, "Ppprince Loki…ugh" sniff "your Coming of Age banquet…you know, the night you couldn't remember…..ugh, I can't! Hadrian, I can't do this! It hurts! Help me, please, HELP ME!" Alec collapsed to his knees with a dull thud onto the tower floor sobbing, his shaking, thin arms wrapped around himself as though trying to hold back the waves of pain wracking through his body. A loud, keening wail tore out from Hadrian's throat at the sight of his twin brother going through so much agony but instead of putting any comfort toward Alec, he turned his face away from Alec and the camera completely.

Hadrian raised his voice (to the best of his ability at the time) over the sound of Alec weeping and picked up speaking at a rambling pace, "A time spell was cast at your Coming of age banquet and it's due to your own craftiness, that you left a memorabilia on Earth as proof of what I'm about to tell you. Loki, for the past twenty-nine years, you've had six children (that we currently know of right now) living on Earth; three sets of twins, five boys and one girl. Yes, you're married and Our mother is alive and for the moment, safe and sound but she isn't aware of our existence because her memories are sealed away. The sets of twins have specific titles to tell us all apart: The Elder Twain, The Listener and The Watcher, and The Doom Twins. Our names are:

Alec Rider

Hadrian Rider

Lillel'la Lena de' Titania Rider

Darian Grith'lleugue Rider

Julian Keierraeatiquequaol'rath Rider and

Bos'son Zephyrus Rider

We have done Our best to protect Our siblings, Our mother, and you but We just can't anymore. We don't have the necessary strength to keep protecting everyone and there's an enemy out there more powerful than Odin, which wants to destroy you and us, so please help us, as your loving sons. Father, help us! Please! Don't let Bos'son fall into his darkness, save him, please!" Then Hadrian just crumpled at Alec's side, crying, wailing in pain and begging Loki, their father to help them. The TV screen went black as it ended.

The TV remote had long since fallen from Loki's fingers when he'd tried to reach out to envelope his sons in a hug of comfort, he recognized immediately that they spoke the truth and his heart burned at the sight of his precious children falling under the pressure of their pain. His face had tears streaming down it and he fell onto the floor on his hands and knees; now full out sobbing, feeling horrible for what they suffered alone. He vowed right then and there, that he would take that responsibility and burden off of his sons' shoulders immediately so that they wouldn't suffer anymore.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

End Chapter 2

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

I started to cry while I was typing this chapter. ^-^ =( Ok, there are some things you all need to know. I know, I made a reference to a 'family decree' and yes, I'll be referring to it off and on throughout this story. July 22nd is a specific date to remember because it's day that Alec nearly went insane and almost destroyed a whole city in Russia with just his powers. Someday, much further down the road, I'll write out the incident and the whole story of what happened in the memory crystal.

Here's a challenge for anyone who cares or dares to try: figure out how to pronounce Darien's and Julian's middle names and send me your attempts in your reviews. Hope you all enjoyed it and please review! Coming next Chapter 3: Bos'son

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Here's a sneak peek for chapter 3:

"Nicholas, are you truly so naïve to take The Elder Twain at the face value of their words? In my own dealings with them, even I know that when they say anything remotely 'sounding nice'; to infer the opposite meaning, they're emotionally cold. They are the perfect pair of manipulative, conniving, arrogant, snide, and ruthless bastards and as far as I'm concerned, they both could go to Hell. If there's anything they 'care' about is their plan to turn the Cosmic Equation upside down; as for family, we're mere pawns nothing else. Plus, there's The Decree, that we all swore to uphold and there hasn't been a summons to amend it so you see, I don't have to do a fucking thing with Loki and besides, he called himself a monster. Do you honestly believe that I'll have any type of interaction with a backwards fool like that? Surely, you don't think that I'm that blind? Please don't insult me by such a suggestion. If he thinks that in reference to himself, what do you suppose, he'll infer about his offspring?" Bos'son sneered in disgust.

Fury: "Your older brothers were emphatically sincere and they meant what they said."

Bos'son: "Then, I've mistaken you for even a greater fool than I first thought. Have you heard NOTHING I've said?! THEY. DO. NOT. HAVE. EMOTIONS. They call ME cold, the hypocritical bastards! Pitch black kettle meet black pot. Those bastards!? They wouldn't know cold if they swam the Arctic Ocean! They haven't been sincere a single day in their life and in fact I highly doubt, that they would even begin to know how to be _**sincere**_!"

Fury: "I would know if they weren't."

Bos'son: "Somehow, I highly doubt that you would know."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Can't wait to read your reviews! Matte ne!


End file.
